


Smile

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 wanted to be alone, but what she really needed was someone to help remind her how to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of the first fanfic I had ever written, which I had made for a contest. I prefer this one since I had improved as a writer between the two year period between the original and this one. This might have some slight OOc in it, but believe me it's better than it was the first time.

15 ran into the room she shared with 6 in a hurry, and shut the curtain behind her. She sunk down to the floor and began to sob. It was 1. 15 had tried to warn him about an incoming threat, but had dismissed her words as nothing but lies. He had insulted her before, but never like this. This time he went too far. His words echoed over and over again in her head.

"You're nothing but a burden! A crazy, useless nuisance! You and that fool you spend all your time with! I think you've gotten even worse since you came here! All you spout are delusions and nonsense! If it wasn't for the fact that 2 and 5 insist on you staying here, I'd have you thrown out this instant! Because the truth is that you mean nothing to me, and you never will!"

15 grasped the lock around her neck in comfort. She wondered how someone like 1 could be their leader. He didn't deserve the position, 9 did. And it didn't help that 8 agreed with everything he said. He didn't even understand half of what 1 said, and he still believed that he was right. The mere thought of it made her angry.

"I'm not useless or crazy, and 6 isn't either! Sometimes I wish I could just hit 1 in the head with a piece of wood!" she said. Talking a deep breath in order to calm herself down, she stood up and walked to another corner of the room. She grabbed a nearby piece of paper and decided to draw. She wasn't having any visions at the moment, which was the usual reason that she would draw, but she figured that perhaps drawing something would take her mind off of 1 and his words.

She sat down on the bed and began to think about what she should draw. She had drawn most of the other Stitchpunks by now, and she had drawn her surroundings so many times that she lost track of how many times she had. After a moment of thinking, she just decided to draw something she saw in a book once that the twins had shown her.

As she started to draw, she heard someone move back the curtain and enter the room. "What is it?" she asked as she stood up to see who was there. She turned around, expecting to see 2, 5, or even her brother. Instead, 6 was standing there with a worried look on his face. "Oh, 6. It's you." She tried to fake a smile, so 6 wouldn't suspect anything. She invited him over to the bed with the hopes that his presence would help to distract her.

The two walked over to the bed and sat down. Neither of them said a word as 15 tried to draw. Every time 15 turned to look at him, 6 was staring at her with a sad look on his face. She continued to fake her smile, thinking that it could keep him from asking her anything. She didn't want to make him worried after all. After a while, 6 finally spoke. "A-a-are you alright F-15?" he asked.

15 dropped the smile as she looked at him and sighed. "I don't know 6." she answered. "1 said some really horrible things about me, about both of us. He's insulted me before, but never like this. Sometimes I just want to hit him so that he might listen to us for once, but I doubt that would do any good. I just didn't know what to do back there. I still don't know what I can do now. I don't know what I'm going to do at all." 

6 kept looking at 15, unsure of how to help. He had never seen her in a depressed state like this before. She was usually so brave and confidant, even when dealing with 1; but at that moment all of that confidence and bravery was gone, replaced with doubt and uncertainty. Whatever 1 had told her this time must have been too much. He wanted to do something to make her feel better, he couldn't stand to see her this way for much longer. That's when 6 noticed the barely used piece of paper next to 15. A smile lit up on his face as he grabbed the paper, hoping that his idea would work. "W-wait here." 6 told 15 as he went off into a corner and started drawing. 15 tried to see what 6 was doing from where she was sitting, but she couldn't see the paper. All she could see was the fellow seer leaning over the paper and his arms moving as he drew.

After a few minutes, 6 ran back to the bed, holding the rolled-up paper behind his back. 15 stood up in order to properly see what he had drawn. He took it out from behind his back and unrolled it in order to show her what was on there. It was a heart. That was all there was on the sheet of paper. A very detailed looking heart that looked like it belonged in a book, and nothing more. 15 took the drawing and stared at it for a while, amazed at the quality and detail put into the drawing, than she looked back at 6. "I d-d-don't want y-you to be s-s-sad anymore. Y-you deserve to b-b-be happy, F-15. You s-should always be s-s-smiling." 6 said. 15 just stood there, unable to say anything, and kept looking at 6. He had a hopeful smile on his face, and was waiting for 15 to do the same.

"6..." 15 muttered, a sad look still on her face. She wasn't sure how to react.

Unsatisfied, 6 decided to try another idea. "C-come on now, s-s-smile!" he said, trying to bring 15 into a hug. However, he ended up tackling her on accident in his hopes to get a positive reaction out of her.

"Woah!" 15 yelled, surprised from 6's tackle as the drawing fell out of her hands and onto the bed. She quickly lost her balance and began to fall over, knocking over a bottle of ink that rested on a shelf above in an attempt to regain her footing. The ink spilled all over them in the process, causing 15 to slip and fall over. The prophets landed on the floor with a thud, sitting in a small ink puddle with most of their bodies covered in the black substance.

6 looked at 15; he was still smiling, but it was more of a nervous one. 15 moved her ink soaked hair out of her face and stared at 6. Neither of them could find anything to say to each other, and just kept looking at each other and their own selves. 15 looked down at her ink covered body and then back at 6. A smile began to form as she realized how ridiculous they both looked. She forgot all about 1 and his harsh words. She started to laugh at how they looked, unable to hold it in any longer. 6 was happy to see her in a good mood once again, although this wasn't exactly how he had hoped to do it. Being covered in ink was worth it to see her beautiful smile again.

"T-that's much b-better!" 6 said. "I d-d-d-don't like t-to see y-you unhappy! I l-l-love you t-too much to l-let you stay t-that way!" 6 said, deciding now was the right time to admit his feelings for her. Soon, he began to laugh as well.

15 stopped laughing for a moment and looked back at 6. She hugged him for a moment before deciding to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too, 6!" she said, deciding that there wasn't much point in keeping her feelings secret either. After all, things were awkward enough as it was and there was no way that things could get worse at this point. The two looked at each other and began to laugh again.

A few minutes later, 2, 5, and 16 moved the curtain back and ran in the room. "15, is everything...alright?" 5 asked, staring confusedly at the two ink soaked Stitchpunks as they sat on the floor laughing. 16 just stared at his sister, trying hard to hold back a laugh. "What happened in here? Are you two alright?" 5 asked. The two stopped laughing at looked over at the three Stitchpunks standing by the entrance.

"W-we're alright, F-5!" 6 said.

"I just needed some help to get me to smile again is all." 15 replied. "And I have someone who can help me with that." 5 and 16 just stared in confusion at what she meant by that, although 2 seemed to get the idea. 6 and 15 looked at each other again and went back to laughing. 2 looked over at the bed and noticed the picture of the heart.

"Come on you two, let's leave them alone for a while." 2 said, trying to remove the others from interrupting the moment. "We can check up on them later, and help them clean up this mess." 5 managed to understand, although 16 was still a little confused. The three of them left the room while the prophets just continued to laugh. 

"Okay, what the heck's going on 2?" 16 asked when they walked out of the room. "You know something that I don't so tell me what's going on!"

"16, you really are clueless sometimes, you know that?" 5 said, causing 16 to be irritated.

"I'll explain it to you later, my boy." 2 answered. "For now, let's just say she has someone special who knows how to make her smile."


End file.
